Fairly OddParents Timmy takes a Dance
by fanfaction lover
Summary: Timmy has a dance and his fun with Cosmo and Wanda Poof and their friends. This is my first attempt at a cartoon that I have watched with all my grandchildren.


Quick Qucck Timmy . The school bus is here." mom called.

Wanda and Cosmo come to Timmy and hurry him to a soggy breakfast. "I think that this is done. No not done. Quick." Then bang there goes the oven again in the fish bowl. "Maybe you better go down and eat with your mother." Wanda tells him while all disorientated. Kling kling.

Poof and Timmy come to the bus. Off to spellementary school again. Tim takes a seat and once again Cracker is out to control Timmy and all the magic. "Haahha next Saturday is the dance. It is a special dance just for everyone in my class." Cracker laughed.

" a dance ? I can't dance."

Back to lunch " what am I wearing? Who do I go with ? I Timmy Turner wish the best clothes in school."

Zap Timmy changes all his clothes. Crocker watches "I need to get his fish tank." he thinks out loud.

Off to the races to get ready for the dance. "I wish to have a good hair dryer ." Poof on comes the hair dryer.

"It is time for class . But the teacher has other thoughts . 'Today while I watch these kids I am going to get their powers. Timmy Turner, I will get him to dance and I will grab his powers.' he laughed.

Timmy runs to the mirror looking to make sure he is still a snappy dresser. Not now Crocker has changed the mirror to make it come in and out of focus. Timmy looks and runs there's something wrong.

Crocker comes around the corner running and gives Timmy a special outfit. With this he can see everything Timmy does. He has attached a camera to the clothes.

Timmy goes home and Cosmo and Wanda come to greet him. "Ha I will get those fairies now." Cosmo laughed.

As soon as Timmy leaves the room Crocker grabs the fish bowl and covers it with special paper. Cosmo and Wanda are trapped. They couldn't get out and were trapped.

Timmy comes into the room and calls to Wanda and Cosmo but nothing.

"Horn of Protection " Timmy called.

With that Horn of Protection appeared at the door. "Who was here ? I can't find Wanda or Cosmo." Tim told him.

The Horn of Protection looked with Timmy and indeed they were gone. "You are supposed to watch them while I am not here. " Timmy told the Horn of Protection.

Crocker had Wanda and Cosmo and could see Timmy on a computer screen. They both called and yelled to Timmy but he couldn't hear them. Crocker laughed and said "You are now under my power . I will control the world" he yelled.

Timmy saw the trail that Wanda had left it was a bright fairy trail. All kinds of colors and things and began to follow it. "I will save you" and he ran out of the house with the Horn of Protection right behind him.

Poof was running around scared. Timmy had him but poof xdhieka couldn't talk even though he tried. "No he needs his parents." Poof was crying chasing the man who took Cosmo and Wanda. It was terrifying.

But it was dark and Wanda and Cosmo had been in the dark for two hours . "We turn into scary fairies in eight hours. Someone needs to find us before we turn and Timmy and Poof will be afraid of us."

But as Timmy ran out of the house his father stopped him. "We need to talk son. I have just taken the house and moved it next to the school. That way you don't need to worry about missing the bus."

Timmy looked out the window and a school bus was headed right towards him and the house. So bang the bus went right in. aaaaaH There it goes and then another bus came driving in..

"I think maybe the house needs to be moved back to the old place. I think that there are too many school buses." Dad says as he looks at all of the broken things around the house.

But Timmy was on his way to the school to see Crocker. He knew that Crocker had Wanda and Cosmo. But as he said "I wish my house was back where it was this morning and the house landed back on it's old lot.

Timmy started back to the school when Vicky showed up at the door. "Oh no you don't I am babysitting you and you will stay here."

"No no I need to go to the school. I need my clothes for the dance. "

"Not tonight Timmy. You can get them tomorrow. What you need to do is to learn to dance. Do you know how to dance?" Vicky laughed.

"No but I can learn." Timmy went and waited up in his room for Vicky to be on the phone with her boyfriend and ran out the front door. He had to run and find Wanda and Cosmo and bring Poof with him.

Timmy couldn't just wish to be at the school because he didn't know where Wanda or Cosmo were. Timmy headed out with the Horn of Protection and Poof arrived at the school. But he needed to change his clothes and when he did it Crocker could no longer see what he was doing.

Timmy arrived at the school building unnoticed and found Crocker. When Crocker left the room for a moment Timmy ran over and grabbed Wanda and Cosmo. When Crocker came back in he found Cosmo and Wanda gone and Timmy there.

With that Timmy said "I wish that Crocker was out with a rock band at a concert on a live tour."

With that Crocker was gone and found himself on the stage at a loud concert trying to sing. He was booed off of the stage

But the next night was the dance and Tim had his new outfit that he had wished for. "I wish to have the nicest girl in the school for my date."

There in the school stood Mindy Anderson. 'Yep she was the nicest. But boring girl in the school. 'Never wish for something without thinking about it first. Timmy danced round and round with her. Mindy flew around and around and the dance was over.


End file.
